Mortals meet PJO and HoO character
by Keepcalmandshippercabeth
Summary: Just like every mortal meets character story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ella Fitzgerald

Hi my name is ellizabeth I know it's spelled weird and that's why I hate it so just call me Ella, anyways I am the most beautiful and popular girl in school. I always get what I want so when I saw Percy Jackson the hottest guy in school And captain of the swim team I immediately asked him out and he just said no! I couldn't believe my ears so right now I'm waiting for the new kid to come so I can give her a tour. She finally came out of the doors and the first thing I noticed was that she looked like a stereotypical blonde. She had the blonde princess curls and the California tan. But the one thing I noticed was a grey streak in her hair ( I decided to keep that in there because I thought it would be a cute token of Percy and Annabeth's love.) then when she looked up I noticed these hideous piercing grey eyes that seemed to analyze your every move, but that was fine because once she comes into the popular group we can get her some contacts. "Hi my name is Ella!" I said in a fake enthusiastic tone. "Hi my name's Annabeth." She said in a very bored tone. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked. She nodded then handed it to me,

8:00-9:30: English

9:30-11:00: Greek

11:00-12:30: Architecture

12:30-1:30: lunch

1:30-3:00: gym

3:00: Dismissal

"Alright let me give you a tour now." I decided to tell her the rules while we were walking. "Number 1:do not go anywhere near Percy Jackson!" She looked almost amused? Whatever

-LINE BREAK-

Well time for lunch. Oh right! I wanted to ask if Annie bell wanted to join my group and I already know she is going to say yes.

"No." Yes! Wait did she just say no? "What you can't say no!" Then she started walking away. I saw Percy coming my way and my face immediately lit up. "WISE GIRLLLLL!" What he thinks I'm wise? And now he's about to hug me?! So I opened my arms out and he ran straight past me! When I turned around I saw him kissing that Annie bell girl, my heart shattered into pieces oh well they will break up and he'll come to me for comfort.

4 YEARS LATER

I was walking my dog when I saw a blonde girl pushing a baby stroller I immediately felt jealous. Then I saw Percy! Wait nevermind he has his arm around that girl. Well I guess I'll never find love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny Maresol

Hey my name is Jonathan but call me Johnny and let me tell you one thing, I am the hottest guy in school and I get everything I want, right now I want this girl named Clarisse. Why? You ask, because she is a bully and really strong and even though she is not good looking we can fix that with a lot of makeup and a salon. I also know she likes me she is just trying to play hard to get, and she turns down every guy that asks her out on a date. Also even though I said she is a bully she mostly bullies the bullies when she does bully other people she gives them swirleys and hangs them on the flag pole. She's even weird, because she disappears one day and then comes back the next with scars and blood and gets even more grumpier. So today I am going to ask her out, here's my plan…

1\. Ask her if she wants to go to the gym as a "friendly hangout."

2\. When we get there impress her with my mad skills.

3\. When she gets impressed I kiss her.

4\. We fall in love.

5\. I dump her the next week

"Hey Clarisse wanna hang out at the gym in like 10 minutes." "No, unless you wanna sword fight or die than I will not hang out with you, heck! I'd rather hang out with prissy than with you." What!? Did she just say no and act like I'm the worst person in the world? And you his prissy?

"Whatever I know your playing hard to get!" "Actually she's not!" Some Hispanic guy says angrily. "CHRIS!" Clarisse screams. Then she punched him in the gut, I smirked. "What are you doing here?!" She say and then smiles. Wait she just smiled!? What how is that possible!? "If you would excuse me I was waiting for Clarisse to admit she was playing hard to get so BACK OFF." I said cockily. "How about no because I'm her boyfriend and we got a bunch of friends who would gladly beat you up." The "Chris" guy says. "What are you crazy?! You think you can just stand up to me without a FIGHT?!" I yelled. "To be honest I was mentally unstable for a long time until Clarisse came and rescued me so I'm not crazy I was crazy." Chris said calmly, I was about to punch him when Clarisse punched me in the gut and made me fall down clutching my stomach. "Come on Rodriquez these measly mortals aren't worth it." I was to busy being in pain to notice she Called me a mortals so far she wasn't one. Once I finally got better I saw this girl who had black spiky hair with a silver circlet on her head and piercing electric blue eyes. She wore a death to Barbie t-shirt and some shorts with chains and studs. "Hey wanna come to my place tonight?" Was all I could say before I blacked out from the punk girl punching me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note: thank you KoalaLover-ABC-123 I will definitely try to space it out its just because I'm usually used to writing 1 paragraph and I did not take it personally because it was just constructive criticism. Also check out my good friends YouTube channel called:Growmatt_13 where he does music videos on growtopia!)

Chapter 3

Philip Resonto (I just randomly think of a name and that seems to come up XD)

You all probably want to know who I am so let me tell you. I am Philip, I am the quarter back on the school football team, and I am quite the player. Right now my eyes are on this beautiful girl that has almond shaped caramel eyes. She also has brown hair and she usually wears a headband. Her name is calypso.

I know she wants me because every guy that asks her out or hits on her she politely say no and looks my way. So today is the day I ask her out. "PHILIP REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE."

Once I got to the principals office I saw a boy that was not scrawny but not buff either, I could probably pick on him later. The one thing I thought was weird was that he had a tool belt and was playing with a screwdriver and scrap metal. " I would like you to show Leo around, Philip."

"Okay." Well at least I get to skip part of my class.

LINE BREAK

Later today I saw Leo eyeing calypso with a mischievous so I decided to confront him, "hey dude don't look at my future girlfriend that way!" I exclaimed "what are you talking about? She's in love with somebody else." Leo said "yeah and that person is me." I shot back. "If you think it is you then watch and learn!" Leo said, whatever like she could be in love with him. When Leo finally got to her he put his hands around her waist. I smirked he was gonna get it, when she turned around she looked really surprised and then she kissed him! SHE KISSED HIM!

That's not the only thing that surprised me I also felt genuinely sad and I had tears in my eyes, but since I'm a guy I held them in (I don't actually mean that boys don't cry). Maybe I'll see them again someday.

I never saw them again.

Was this good? If you didn't like it then tell me what you would like, also give suggestions for the next otp you would like me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:KoalaLover-123-ABC gave me a suggestion to do a Charlena or jasper of teachers falling in love with the parents so I'm doing a jasper now and next chapter will be Charlena (I don't know if I will do a teacher falling in love with one of them because there dead and all))

Joshua Fallenburg (A/N: Idk how I get these names in my head)

I'm so nervous, today is my first day working with kindergarteners and I heard they can be a handful, but I'm also really really excited because I love little kids.

Once I got to the class I immediately cleaned up my desk because I have OCD. RIIIIIINNNNG! Well here goes nothing. "Hi class my name is Mr. Fallenburg and I am your new teacher, I'm going to call of names and when you here yours say here, okay?" "Owkay!" A little girl with her two front teeth gone said.

"jace!" I called out, he had blue eyes, a Native American complexion mixed with a Caucasian complexion, and light brown hair. (A/N: my half-brothers name is jace and since Jason's name is Jason I thought jace would be a cute name for their child) "Here!" He said.

After we finished attendance I noticed Jace playing with a toy airplane alone so I went up to him, "why are you all alone?" I asked "because nobody wants to play with the airplanes." He whined, then I noticed two little kids with action figures and parachutes for the action figures. "How about you play with them and pretend your skydiving!" I asked "okay! And my daddy goes skydiving all the time, when I grow up I want to go skydiving one day!" He exclaimed, wow his dad must be brave to go skydiving all the time.

Once everybody left from school I noticed Jace was still here looking for someone until his face lit up, so naturally I looked over and saw a beautiful woman with brown choppy hair and eagle feathers attached to braids in random places, she also had the same complexion as Jace, and the one thing that I noticed was her kaleidoscope eyes and that she had no makeup whatsoever. She was beautiful.

Over the next few weeks me and piper (thats jace's moms name) became great friends and I couldn't help but feel attracted towards her. I also noticed that she picks up Jace so I assumed she was divorced.

Then one day when we were waiting for piper to come and pick Jace up a man with blonde hair, glasses, a pilots uniform, and electric blue eyes came up and jace's face immediately lit up (A/N: pretend Jason was on a business trip with his fellow pilots) "DADDYYYY! YOUR HOME FORM YOUR BUSINESS TRIP! DOES MOMMY KNOW?!" Jace screamed. "You must be jace's father can I see your ID so I can make sure you are jace's dad?" I asked "doesn't Jace screaming daddy show that I'm his dad?" He asked, "I suppose it does." I answered, but I really just wanted to see his ID so I didn't have to look at him since I was really sad that piper wasn't divorced, wow that sounds bad. Then I noticed piper running up to Jason, who picked her up an kissed her. I sighed, I guess me and piper were not meant to be then.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim Feliziman (A/N: still don't know how I come up with these names)

"Can you go to the store and get me some coffee?" My mom said, "Alright." I answered back, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Jim but my mom calls me Jimmy and I am a victim of bullying, everywhere I go I get bullied and I thought that today I would be able to avoid the bullying. I was wrong.

Once I got to the store I immediately spotted the one person I was hoping I could avoid, Bobby Goilabbe. (A/N: I was thinking of crabbe and goyle from Harry Potter but I tried to make it original so I mixed there last names together and changed the spelling of goyle.) The biggest bully in town. I quickly got the coffee and tried to leave until I heard him call my name, " Hey Jim!" He yelled, I tried to ignore him and run but he caught up to me and picked me up by my shirt. "You don't ignore me!," "you got it!" "Y-y-yes?" I said but it came out more like a question. "HEY! Put that kid down!" Somebody said, they must be new to town because nobody stands up to Bobby Goilabbe. Then they did something that surprised me, they punched him in the face. THEY PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE!

"T-t-t-thank you." I stuttered. "Hey, it no problem." A girls voice said, "what's your name?" She asked, "Jim." I answered back. "Well, my name is Silena, and this here is my boyfriend Charlie, but every body calls him Beckindorf." She said and pointed to an African American man that was buff and looked like he worked with mechanics all day, Silena was really pretty and was not wearing any makeup whatsoever, she had kaleidoscope eyes, and beautiful brown hair. "How old are you?" She asked, "12." I told them. "Do you want us to buy you a new coffee?" She asked then I looked down and noticed that the coffee spilled all over the ground. "Yes please, and thank you for helping me." I added.

Once Silena and Beckindorf bought me the coffee we all started walking, they asked me things like how young was I when I started getting bullied, and who Bobby was. We had a great time laughing and having fun, and when it was time to go I started crying, because they were the first people to ever help me and actually was nice to me. Then beckindorf did something unexpected, he hugged me, at first I stayed still but then I hugged back. "Bye Jim, we had a great time!" After beckindorf stopped hugging me Silena gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked, "maybe." Silena said with a shrug.

One year later

I got a letter in the mail today and I couldn't believe what it said, we are sorry to inform you that Silena Beauregard and Charles beckindorf have died for a very good cause and we wanted you to go to the funeral. When I read this I started to cry, I asked my mom and told her what happened that day and she said that we could go.

From that day forward I made it my duty to help people that are bullied, and people that don't have the courage to stand up for other people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jerry Filipiam (gruniper)

"When are you gonna ask juniper out." My best friend Sam asked me, by the way in case you were wondering we are clear sighted mortals so we know all about that kind of stuff. "I don't know man, I thought she had a boyfriend." Juniper was a beautiful tree nymph that I have might have a little crush on. "Sure… You just want an excuse to chicken out." He replied, "No that's what piper told me!" "She's a daughter of Aphrodite, she just wants some drama to go down." "You know what, your right!" I said, "I'm going to ask her out tommorow!"

After the conversation I had with Sam I decided to make something that had to do with saving the earth, so I ended up asking Leo to help me make a statue with things I could reuse. Of course I didn't tell Leo why I wanted to make this statue, and luckily he didn't ask. The statue was a tree with a carving that said J+J for Juniper+Jerry, it was made out of water bottles that I used for the trunk and Leo heated it so that it made the initials, the leaves were green t-shirts and fall colored water bottle caps, and I was starting to feel really confident!

Since the statue was so big I decided to put it in my room at my original house and hide it there until I man up and ask her out. I was starting to get really excited. I went home for the day

And made a list consisting of the things I would do before I asked her to be my girlfriend. Here is the list…

Ask her if she wanted to take a walk

Then after we stopped we would go to the recycling center

Then we would go to the movies and watch a movie called wally (A/N: I can't remember how to spell it)

We would go to dinner at an organic restaurant

Show her the tree statue

Kiss her

Tell her that I've liked her for a while

And then ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend

So far that's all I got and I'm pretty proud!

—THE NEXT DAY—

Ok, so today was the day I would ask Juniper out. I was really excited, and of course being the stupid person I am I said what could go wrong (A/N: He has no idea what he's getting himself into).

"Hey juniper?" I said as she turned to look at me, "Hmm?" She replied. " I was wondering if you would like to take a walk." I tell her as I start to sweat, "umm I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, Grover." She stated, "oh, well.. See you around!" I say quickly holding back tears. That's how I met Gruniper.

(A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I've been super busy with school, learning Spanish, tests, reading, and other things that I didn't have time to make a new chapter. Anyways… If you guys ever want to meet up go to: .net on minecraft pe if you have it and comment what time you would like to meet, my name on all sg servers is LeoValdezIsCool so look for that name and tell me who you are. Also ask me some questions so I can do a q/a!)


	7. I'm leaving but it's not the last of me!

Hey guys... I don't think I told you guys yet but I'm quitting I have a new account on wattpad called KeysTheDemigod and ive gotten better with the writing, so far I'm making a story where me and my friends are demigods and another story on a collaboration account called TheFanFicGroup, the story is about my friends and I going to hogwarts. I made like 2 of the chapters and there is a sneak peek and the first chapter oh and maybe the 3rd chapter made by a friend of mine. ? byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
